


butterflies

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Lovesickness, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: jisung thinks chenle is indescribable.





	butterflies

♡

 

jisung thinks chenle is indescribable. he thinks chenle has sunshine in his pockets and a rainbow of a smile and all the stars in the universe in his eyes. chenle could ask for the world and jisung would do his very best to bring him at least two of them. he can’t help it.

 

(maybe chenle is music, or the smell of fresh grass, or the feeling of a perfectly warm summer day sinking into skin. maybe he's all of them.)

 

jisung thinks he knows love. he’s never known this, though. he’s never known his heart to beat this erratically; he’s never met so many butterflies in depths of his stomach. nowadays he meets them so often he wants to give them names. except they’re not there for him, he knows. they only flutter their hardest around chenle. they only sing for him.

 

the others think jisung is silly. they think he’s silly and drunk off infatuation and high-pitched giggles and the most beautiful smile to ever exist.

he is.

he knows they think it’s not real. because if they asked, he couldn’t name it. but it must be real. jisung couldn’t make up the way his insides scream with joy, every time he makes chenle laugh, or smile. he could never fool himself into a sickness such that it makes him feel like this. it’s gut-churning and light all at once. it makes him want to heave glittering stardust. it makes him want to grow a garden, just to put the flowers into chenle’s hair. just to make chenle happy.

 

(he doesn’t know when or how this all came to be. he doesn’t know if he quite cares.)

 

some days all he knows is chenle.

some days, when jisung becomes lost in himself- when he has too many worries, and thoughts, and questions- he finds chenle. he finds chenle and he stares into chenle's sparkly brightness and it hurts jisung’s eyes a little but it heals him inside more. he listens to chenle's pretty voice and he finds all his answers in this one beaming miracle of a boy.

he figures it’s enough. more than enough.

 

♡


End file.
